


Misunderstanding Piper May Parker Stark-Strange

by AvenueRiddle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Rogue Avengers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueRiddle/pseuds/AvenueRiddle
Summary: The Rogue Avengers return to the Tower, they don't properly meet Piper so they don't know who she is.They hear some strange things, and approach Tony with a conclusion - which turns out to be very wrong...





	1. Piper May Parker Stark-Strange

Tony was stressed, to put it lightly. He’d been preparing for this day for a very long time, but now that it was here, he could only panic. The only thing stopping him from having several panic attacks was his 16 year old daughter, Piper Parker Stark-Strange.

———

She was Piper Parker to the public, and only a select few knew her real identity. These people were May, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Ned, Doctor Strange-Stark (or Stark-Strange if you asked Tony), and MJ. 

Piper’s mother, Mary, has turned up at the Malibu house with the newborn, saying she was Tony’s. Tony had checked the child’s DNA, and it was confirmed that he, Tony Stark, was a father to this adorable little girl.

He had always sworn he’d never have children because of his damaging and abusive relationship with his own father, but anyone who’d seen the two Starks together, knowing their real identity, always said he was a great father.

When Mary and her husband Richard had died in a plane crash, Tony was still uncertain about raising a child full-time, so he gave partial custody to Ben Parker, Richards brother. Richard had later married a woman called May, and they both loved Piper and all time spent with her.

When Piper had been bitten by a radioactive spider at Oscorp (Tony always knew there was something wrong with that company), Piper’s living arrangement had changed so that she spent most of her time at the tower with her dad and his husband (her second dad), Stephen Strange.

This was good timing because the Rogue Avengers were on the run, so Tony didn’t need to hide Piper from them again - as he had done when they first moved in.

Piper hadn't been introduced to the public as Tony Stark's daughter as Tony didn't want her to grow up with everyone knowing who she was, like he had done as a child.

When the 'Avengers' was put together, Tony didn’t think he’d introduce her as he didn’t fully trust- _or like_\- them. He had considered it later though, but he was glad he hadn’t because of the whole Accords shit show.

———

Tony and Piper were in their penthouse, Piper on the ceiling, and Tony pacing beneath her. “Okay, I’m no longer dad, I’m Mr Stark, your mentor. But that is only if they see you. Which they won’t, right Pipes?” She nodded absently, they’d gone over this so many time she could recount it al well as her Cap PSA’s (which was a Stark movie night favourite).

Piper looked down at her father, he looked worse as the day went on. She flipped off the ceiling and landed in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked him in the eyes and said to him, “Daddy. You need to calm down. You’re gonna be fine, we won't let anything happen to you. Auntie Pepper will be there. Uncle Rhodey will be there. Auntie Carol will be there. Doctor Dad will be there. And I will be there. Your amazing, wonderful, beautiful, stunning, genius, intelligent, loving, daughter.” She smiled proudly as she heard his heartbeat slow down. He laughed at her last sentence, said quickly and in one breath.

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I love you kid, you know that, right.”

“I love you too. Where’s Doctor Dad?” Tony chuckled at her name for his husband. That was one habit she'd gotten from him, the inability to call people their proper names. Stephen was either ‘Doctor Dad’, ‘Wizard Dad’, or ‘Mama’. One time, after watching all the Harry Potter movies, Piper had called him 'Mr Potter' in her best Snape imitation (which wasn't very good), and whilst Tony had laughed, finding it funny, Stephen had grounded her from patrol for a few days. Therefore, Piper stuck to the more mundane nicknames - but only when the wizard was around.

As if by magic, once she mentioned the wizard, an orange portal expanded and said wizard stepped out. Upon seeing his husband and daughter, his face stretched into a relaxing smile. Piper let go of her dad and waited while he went over to greet his husband, but he sidestepped him and walked straight to Piper. “Hello, amazing, wonderful, beautiful, stunning, genius, intelligent, loving, daughter.” Piper beamed. Tony squeaked and left the room. “You’re both out of the will if you keep ganging up on me.” Their laughter grew.

Piper and Stephen went over to the couch and sat down, “Hi mama,”

“Hello, spider-baby,” Piper frowned at the nickname but crawled onto her father’s lap and closed her eyes.

Tony came back in and joined them in front of the TV. He turned it on and a news station was broadcasting the arrival of the recently pardoned Ex-vengers.

Tony went pale again, spiraling back into himself. Piper and Stephen both noticed, so Piper distracted him by telling him about her last week of school before they’d broken up for the summer break, and how Ned had gotten a new lego set they’d built on one of May’s days with the girl.

Piper managed to talk non-stop for 45 minutes until Stephen gently reminded the two that the rogues were arriving within the next 25 minutes.

Stephen was already in his ‘wizard robes’, and Tony was in an old and faded band t-shirt with jeans, so they waited while Piper went to change into her spider-girl suit.

———

It looked like some kind of stand-off in a movie, on one side, the Rogue Avengers- Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Scott, and on the other side, the New Avengers- Tony, Stephen, Piper, Rhodey, Carol, T’Challa, and Vision. Pepper and Happy stood off to the side, there more for comfort than anything.

Steve was frowning, as if he were confused about the new team members. Bucky was looking down, he wasn’t over the whole i-killed-your-parents thing, honestly, neither was Tony. But he understood that it wasn’t his fault. Natasha looked indifferent, showing no emotions- apart from a small, sad smile at Tony when they made eye contact. Clint and Wanda both looked annoyed, for what reason Tony couldn’t tell. Sam and Scott and looked guilty, they were the ones who’d been dragged into this and were the least to blame for this whole thing.

Stephen and Carol stepped forward at the same time, they’d been nominated as the co-captains of the team, and Tony could see that Steve wasn’t happy with that.

Stephen started first, “Okay, we know all of your names and aliases so we’ll give you ours and then we’ll give you an updated tour of the tower.” Steve’s eyebrows drew closer together when the doctor spoke.

Stephen stepped back towards his family, letting Carol lead the introductions. “Hi guys, I’m Carol, my “super-hero” name is ‘Captain Marvel’. The old guy with the cape is Doctor Stephen Strange, his alias is ‘Doctor Strange’.” At ‘old guy’, Tony and Piper let out identical laughs while Stephen made a face at them.

Tony and Stephen had agreed that their marriage would be kept a secret from the public, so they only hyphenated their names in private.

Carol pointed at Piper, “Pipsqueak here is Spider-girl, we’re keeping her identity a secret so you won’t see her around that much. You all know Rhodey, T’Challa, and Vision. So, that’s us.”

———

The Rogues were being taken on a new tour of the tower, it was being led by Carol, and Tony, Stephen, and Piper were just walking along with them. “You each get a floor, and you can ask FRIDA to buy things online so you can decorate the rooms- but you have a limited amount of money. You only get so much for decorating, food, personal things, etc. Anyways, you get a kitchen and a living room as well, but I guess we’ll use the living room in the common room area. You’re not allowed up to Stark’s penthouse without his explicit permission. Got it? If you have questions, come to one of us, good?” She looked at their faces, then turned on her heels and walked to the elevator with Tony, Stephen, and Piper following her.

The elevator doors shut, and Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	2. The Playroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken an unnecessarily long time, I'll try to be better with other chapters, also I think this is going to turn into a kind of 5+1 thing, so if you have any ideas for chapter, send anything in, and I'll try my best! X

Tony tried his best to stay out of his old team’s way, his avoidance worked for a little over 2 weeks. They had all gotten settled into their rooms and floors, so they were starting to wonder round the tower again. 

He had several ideas for keeping Piper out of their way, but none of them would've worked.

Idea 1: Piper travels round in the vents until the Avengers are kicked out

Idea 2: Piper pretends to be mute and just doesn't speak to anyone

Idea 3: Build Piper an invisible suit so she can come and go, but not be seen by anyone

Idea 4: Move to Malibu with Piper and Stephen, and portal back for missions and school (even if Piper was smart enough to be going to MIT already, which she _was_ going to go to- 'none of that NYU business' as Tony said)

Eventually, after his useless brainstorming, Tony went to Stephen, who gave him a good idea without thinking at all. They were going to send Piper to May's for the first week.

It didn't end up working out because both Tony and Piper had separation anxiety and Piper ended up swinging to the tower to sleep in her fathers' bed.

———

Piper had met the old Avengers as spider-girl, but they didn't know 'Piper Parker' existed, much less, 'Piper May Parker Stark-Strange'. So they were suitably confused when they all saw her for the first times. 

Honestly, they could've easily guessed who she was, if they weren't blinded by their disdain for the older Stark.

———

The first one to 'meet' her was Clint, since he was a spy, he especially liked to know what was going on around him, so he was the first to emerge from each other's floors into more public areas. He was going to look for Stark since he wanted some new arrows. He was pretty sure his lab would be in the same place as before, so he set off to find the other man. 

He asked the AI to take him to the floor that Tony's lab was on, when he emerged, he'd expected to see two doors, one being Bruce's empty lab (since the man was missing), and the second being Tony's lab. However, he was met with the view of 3 lab doors, Bruce's, Tony's, and a door on the right-hand-side covered in sparkly pink and purple stickers, and a large red and gold sign saying 'The Playroom' on it. Clint halted in front of the unfamiliar door, not sure what was inside it, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was inside from the sign.

He moved over to Stark's door, he didn't hear the usual blaring, loud, music, so he assumed that Stark was somewhere else. 

He would investigate the strange door later, probably with Nat, but she might already know what was in it, so he wasn't sure if she'd go with him.

Just as he was turning to leave for the lift, he heard a loud laugh coming from the 3rd door. He pivoted and hesitantly walked back to the door, he stuck the side of his head to the door and pressed closer so he could hear better.

"Noooooo! Stooooppp! I'm ticklish, you know this!" A male voice laughed, while a female one squealed and giggled. 

Clint now recognized the male voice as Tony, but he couldn't picture the female one. He figured it may be some girl who Stark had picked up and brought to his 'playroom'.

The archer had no problem with Stark having his fun with these girls, but it was kind of disgusting that he had a room specifically called his 'playroom'.

Clint figured it would be best to leave Stark to his _playing _and come find him later - when he was unoccupied. 


	3. Aftermath of The Incident™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

After the Incident™, Clint’s mind had been swirling with different theories on Stark. He knew that the man had some creepy BDSM room called his ‘playroom’, and that took (most likely younger) girls there to _play _ with. So he assumed that while they had been away, Stark had dived into the ‘Playboy’ part of ‘Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist’, therefore, he was suitably confused when he, Natasha, Steve, and Sam walked into the kitchen one day to find him in the middle of a heavy make-out session with the wizard guy, or ‘fake Steve’ as the Rogues called him behind his back.

Clint stayed silent throughout the whole awkward ‘we caught you making out with someone we don’t really know, and you introduced him as your boyfriend’ thing, but as soon as the ‘couple’ had left, Clint had to tell them about the ‘playroom’. He may not really like the wizard, but he felt bad for the guy if Stark was cheating on him.

The other Avengers didn’t really say that much about Tony and Stephen, so they continued with what they were doing, and started to make lunch for themselves. Steve was at the stove, cooking some soup for the group, Natasha was sitting on the island counter next to Clint, and Sam was sitting on one of the stools at the island. Usually, at times like this, they all stayed quiet, in their own worlds, so they were kind of surprised when Clint spoke up. “Hey guys,” Their heads turned to him, “The other day I went down to Stark’s lab to ask if he could build me some new arrows, and he wasn’t in his lab, so I looked around and he was in this other room with a sign on it saying ‘The Playroom’ and I heard Stark in there with some girl and them… _playing_.”

They all had varied emotions, Natasha’s facial expression stayed the same, but Clint could see a calculated look in her eyes, Steve looked miffed and a little disgusted, and Sam burst out laughing. “Come on, I don’t really like this new sorcerer guy that much, but if Stark is cheating on him, then the guy deserves to know. Natasha responded to him, “I don’t think we should confront him about it, maybe what you heard needed context behind it, and Tony isn’t cheating on Strange, but if we hear or see anything like this again, we can gather up evidence and then tell Strange. We left Tony here alone, and I can tell that he doesn’t trust us fully, so I think we should wait it out, be smart about this.”

The group nodded, all agreeing with Natasha’s words. They all turned back to their own business as if the conversation hadn’t happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes! I've decided to try and get a new chapter up every week because I have school and it takes up a looooot of time.
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	4. Experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bad at updating, I apologize. X

Bucky wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. He liked to know his surroundings, and if that meant snooping and going through every floor, then that meant he would. It wasn’t like he was on a floor he wasn’t allowed on, this floor hadn’t been mentioned during the ‘you’re not allowed to do this’ speech, so Bucky had every right to be there. He had just been looking around when he’d heard voices he didn’t initially recognize, and being the assassin he was, he went to hide and stay out of view. He found himself behind the wall of the room, so he was hidden from view, but also so he could hear the conversation going on.

\------ 

“Why not though?”

“Because I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“But it’s only an experiment, and I want to try something new.”

“Yes, and last time you tried an _experiment, _you couldn’t walk for 2 days!” Bucky wasn’t quite sure what to get from the conversation, but he knew the second voice was definitely Stark. “I know I couldn’t walk for 2 days, but it was fun, and we learned to not do it again!”

“No. I’ve said no so many times, you will not get me to agree to this.”

“Please daddy? I’ll be really careful. Pleeeaaaassseeee,” Bucky almost gasped, but held it in, did Stark have a child? He didn't really know the man that well, but had never heard anyone mentioning a child. From what he had heard though, the man didn't seem to be the best role model/father figure for a child.

The conversation ended and Bucky didn’t hear anything else, and without thinking anything, he quickly poked his head around the door and saw Stark standing in a lab with a teenage girl. Maybe he did have a daughter. He’d need to ask the others, if he’d had a child, Natasha would know.

\------ 

The assassin made his way to the Avengers common room area and was greeted with the sight of Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Natasha all together watching a movie, he moved over to the sofa, the only one noticing him was Natasha, and placed his hands on the archer’s shoulders - making him squeak and jump in fright. Sam laughed loudly, "and you call yourself a spy?" Clint huffed and wriggled in discomfort. 

Natasha turned the volume of the movie down whilst Bucky made his way around the sofa towards her, she raised a single eyebrow at him. “Hey Nat, does Stark have a daughter?” He thought the best way to do this would be to straight up ask. Her back straightened up, and she frowned at him “No, why would you think that?”

“Because I was just on some lab floor, and Stark was there with this younger girl and she was calling him ‘Daddy’,” The soldier didn’t know what he’d done wrong, but as soon as he’d said that, Wanda snorted, Sam started laughing out loud, and Natasha smirked, “Guess we haven’t completely gotten you up to speed with the modern language. Sometimes, when someone younger calls someone older 'daddy', it's used as a sexual term..." She trailed off, letting Bucky reach his own conclusions. "Oh."

“Yes, oh,"

"Oh, My God." Clint suddenly exclaimed into the silence. They looked at him in question, "The Playroom! This was probably the girl in the playroom thing with Stark!" They all started laughing at the sudden discovery, but then started to imagine the kinds of things Tony was doing with someone younger a lot younger than him, possibly even a minor. A silence fell upon the group, Sam was the first to speak up, “Guys you don’t think Tony is sleeping with a teenager or something, right? He knows better than that, and he also has a boyfriend, he doesn’t seem like the cheating type.” They all thought to themselves, they were probably looking into this a bit too seriously, maybe he’d hired someone cause he was getting bored with the wizard guy. “Should we tell Strange?” Wanda spoke up, they looked at her, then away from her in thought, before finally resting on her again, “Probably,” They all agreed.

\------ 

After making a sort of 'game plan', the Avengers went to find the Wizard. In the end, they ended up having to ask FRIDAY to find him as he probably wasn't even in the tower - which they probably should have realized earlier as the man had a job out of the Avengers.

As he wasn't in the tower, they asked FRIDAY to notify them when he arrived, and him that they wanted to ask him a question. 

He must have FRIDAY on one of his devices on him because he stepped through a portal only 5 minutes after they'd sent the request. He walked over to them, an eyebrow raised in question, and his outfit and hair looking impeccable - they could see why Stark found him attractive. None of them wanted to break the fact that his boyfriend was possibly cheating on him, so they kind of looked amongst themselves, trying to have some sort of silent conversation to see who would speak up. The man huffed and crossed his arms impatiently, "Did you actually want to ask me anything, or did I come all this way to look at you try to remember what you wanted from me?" Sam spoke up, "Hey man," he said awkwardly, waving his hand in greeting. The wizard raised his eyebrow in question again, and replied back with a 'Hello' of his own. Sam tried again, "Um, so Bucky here was wandering around and he heard Sta- Tony... Tony talking to someone, it was a young girl, by the way." Stephen nodded, telling Sam to continue his story, they could see him trying to work out how this story was going to go. "So basically, they having this conversation, and she called him 'daddy'..." He let his voice go, letting Stephen reach his own conclusions.

The man frowned at this, his face was stony, devoid of any emotions he'd been showing before, "What were they... talking about?" Sam turned to Bucky, "Uh, she was asking to try some kind of new experiment, but he said no, and then he said that the last time she'd tried something like that, she was unable to walk for 2 days, he said no again, then she called him daddy, but he didn't reply so I don't know if they went through with it." He shrugged at the end of the sentence, not really knowing what else he should or could say. 

Bucky looked up, and he saw the discomfort on the man's face, which he quickly covered with another stony expression. He nodded at them, quickly excused himself and then rushed out of the room, walking to the lift, they assumed he was going to confront his boyfriend (or soon to be ex-boyfriend). 

They looked at each, wondering if that was the right thing to do. They all felt guilty, like it wasn't really their place to tell Strange about his extra-curricular activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I've learned to not give a set time for updating, but half-term is coming up soon and hopefully, I'll finish the story will finish soon! XX


	5. The Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating. I'm so sorry.
> 
> BUT I have been thinking about starting a new fic, it'd probably be really long, and it might be about a universe where Peter and Tony swap places and Peter survives the snap, and I don't have the whole thing planned - but basically Peter runs away (not 100% sure) and lives life for 5 years with this new identity, and when Tony comes back, it's like Peter is a whole new person. I'm not really sure, okayyy. I haven't planned it, but I might start writing it.
> 
> ANyways, hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry it's kinda short),
> 
> Aves xx

Scott felt guilty. He felt guilty about being dragged into the Avengers civil war and to be honest, he was kinda angry at Captain America, cause he had been on the run for ages, without anyway of seeing his daughter. So he tried to be as nice as he could be to the New Avengers, and to Tony - though he was still unsure about the man because of what Hank had told him. He had decided that he would try to get to know Tony better during his time spent at the Tower, but for as long as he’d been there, he’d only seen the man a few times, maybe passing him in a corridor or seeing him outside flying about in his suit. So it came as a surprise when he walked into the communal kitchen one morning to make his breakfast, and hear the engineer’s seemingly angry voice talking to a younger feminine voice.

“I have told you this so many times. This is not allowed. I don’t want this in my kitchen.”

“We didn’t do anything, I swear.”

“No. You were kissing, and you were sitting on the counter with your shirt off. That is sex! Which is not allowed until you are older. You are 16 years old.”

“WE WEREN’T HAVING SEX!”

Scott was confused about many things.

  1. Who was the girl?
  2. Who was she to Tony?
  3. Why was she having sex (or not having sex, he wasn’t sure who’s side to take) in a public kitchen

He tuned back into the shouting match

“You know that I like Michelle, but I don’t want you doing _that _in the kitchen. Also, it’s the kitchen the Avengers use - you’re lucky FRIDAY told me to come and get you, because what if someone else had walked in and seen… _that_._”_

He’d had enough, Scott walked into the room and cleared his throat, both heads turned to him, and he was met with the sight of Tony Stark in Iron Man pyjamas, and a teenage girl (he remembered Tony had said she was 16) wearing a large t-shirt with tiny shorts, mussed up hair, swollen lips, and a deep red blush.

Scott didn’t know what to do, so he waved his hand at them and squeaked out a meek sounding “hi?”, the girl flushed darker, and Tony sighed and placed his head in his hands. The man looked up at Scott, then looked at the girl, he grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room with him, offering the already confused man, even more confused.

\------ 

Deciding to get breakfast later, Scott wandered off to the training room. He must’ve had some sort of look on his face, because when he passed Steve, Bucky, and Clint, they asked him what was wrong. Still kind of dated, he replied with, “I just saw Tony and some teenage girl shouting about sex in the communal kitchen.” After that, he continued walking, still trying to figure out what had happened.

He left Steve, Bucky, and Clint with wide eyes. “Oh Dear Lord, he’s fucking a teenager.” Clint ran off to find Natasha, Steve ran off to find Wanda, and Bucky went to find Sam.


	6. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. I say this every time oops. -But I'm actually going to try and finish this, I want to get this done, and if you want, I could possibly do a sequel of what happens after the Avengers finds out who Piper is... I'm not sure though.

After unknowingly breaking his ‘breaking news’ about Tony, Scott went back up to his room. He sat down with a book to read, but his mind kept going back to the conversation he’d overheard in the kitchen, also why did the others think Tony was having sex with a teenager? It had looked like Tony had been telling her off, he stopped for a second, then realization dawned on him. Immediately, he got off his bed, put the book down, and quickly went back to the training room. Upon arriving, he saw it was empty, ‘of course, they all rushed out before I left earlier,’. He spent a second thinking of where they might be, then thought of how he could make his job easier. “FRIDAY?” He asked hesitantly, “Yes Scott?” She replied, “Where are the other Avengers? Or just Clint, maybe?”

“The other Avengers are on Mr Stark’s floor, would you like me to take you to them?” Scott nodded, then briskly set off to the lift.

He was glad there was no one else in the lift with him, he probably smelt bad, looked bad, he was tapping feet, and humming along to the music in the lift (which was a song he didn’t know). Soon enough, the lift opened up on one of Tony’s floors, it was his ‘communal’ floor, as it was the only one the Avengers were allowed on without his direct permission.

When he walked into the room, he saw a sight that he’d never seen - and kind of never thought he’d see, Tony and Doctor Strange sitting on one of the large sofas, and the Avengers standing beside them. Tony was laughing his head off, Strange was slouched on the sofa, smirking, and the Avengers with various shades of confusion and disbelief on their faces - apart from Natasha, her face was a stoic as ever.

:FLASHBACK:

Tony and Stephen had been sitting on the sofa in the living room, scrolling through Netflix, Piper was influencing them, as they were looking for something to binge. Stephen still wasn’t too stuck on the idea, but Tony had binged 'Stranger Things' with his daughter so thought it would be fun.

They’d been arguing between two shows, Stephen wanted to watch 'Breaking Bad', and Tony wanted to watch 'LOST' (for the third time, because it was an amazing show, and he was absolutely appalled by the fact that his husband hadn't been privileged enough to see it) when the lift door opened to reveal Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam with frowns on their faces. They all stepped forward, Clint looked ready to explode and shout something at Tony, his face as red as the rings on Steve’s shield. The soldier, upon seeing Clint’s expression turned to the spy and said something in his ear quietly. The assassin nodded, and he lost the look of need to express something, but his face kept the redness. Steve stepped up to Tony and Stephen, then to confuse the two men even more, said in a steady voice, “Tony, we have come to talk to you because something has come to our attention. You are involved in something, and were don’t exactly agree with it…” He trailed off. Tony looked like he was going to say something, but before he could, Steve picked up again, “We promise it’s nothing to do with The Accords, it’s something to do with your personal life.” He finished, his face was calm, but inside he was terrified of how Tony was going to react, maybe this was the wrong decision, maybe they’d read the situations wrong. Internally, he shook his head, all the evidence was supporting their case, so there was no way they were wrong.

Meanwhile, Stephen leaned over to Tony and whispered into his ear. Tony listened, then nodded. He turned to the Avengers and looked to Steve, “Okay Steve, whatever it is you don’t like about me, please tell me what it is, and I’ll tell you why I do it, or maybe you’ve mixed something up and you think something completely wrong… In which case, I will correct you, and you can all go on your merry little way and stop interrupting our Netflix and chill session. Sam snorted, and Natasha cracked a smirk.

Steve agreed to Tony’s terms, then started to tell Tony what they ‘didn’t like’. “So, we all know your past was filled with a lot of… um, women.” Steve blushed, but carried on, “And we now know that you are dating Doctor Strange here, and we fully support this, we have nothing against you loving another man. However, it has come to our attention that loving one person isn’t enough for you…” He let the silence sit, then looked up to see how Tony was reacting to this.

He’d expected to see outrage, anger, or maybe even sadness, but he hadn’t expected the disbelief that covered Tony’s face. Maybe he was in shock that he’d been outed to his partner. “Before you get all angry saying we have no evidence, we have overheard several conversations where you have been caught in very compromising situations with this young girl. And not even a young girl, and teenage one at this.” As Steve went on, he gradually became angrier at this man in front of him. “Even if she weren’t a teenager, we wouldn’t accept it, cheating isn’t something to be proud of, it’s extremely bad, and just think of how poor Stephen is feeling here. You’re throwing away a loving relationship with someone your age away, for some child who probably just wants your mon-“ He was cut off by the loudest laugh he’d ever heard from Tony. His eyes landed on where the sound came from, he’d been so blinded by his anger that he hadn’t noticed Tony was on the floor, laughing his heart out.

“You think I,” Laughing, “Ohmygod, I’m dying,” More laughing, “I’m actually going to start crying,” Louder laughing, “I am crying!” Laughing with tears, “I can’t breathe,” Wheezing. The Avengers were shocked, this was the most emotion they’d seen from Tony in a very long time.

Stephen pulled Tony up from the ground, then looked at the Avengers, he simply said, “He thinks you're wrong... I think you’re wrong.” Steve guffawed, he was so taken aback from the reaction he’d gotten, he was so confused. In this moment of quiet, Tony pulled himself together, then carried on from Stephen, “Yes, you have seriously misread the situation.” After saying this, his mask cracked, and he fell back against the sofa laughing again.

It was at this moment that the lift doors opened to let Scott in, ‘Hey guys…” He said, not really sure what to make of this scene. He went to stand with the Avengers, not sure of what was going to happen, but hoping to get some kind of explanation.


	7. The Confrontation pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to finish, your comments inspired me to do this final chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

There was an awkward silence between the two sides of the room - however, it was only felt by one as Tony was too busy trying to tame his laughter, and Stephen was busy trying to help Tony calm down.

Eventually, Tony calmed down enough to speak to them. “Okay, so you have misread the situation. I’m assuming the teenager you saw was a girl, brunette, kind of short…” The Avengers all looked at Scott- who was the only person to have seen her, he nodded but looked confused as to why they were asking him this question.

“That was Piper. And I’m not sleeping with her, god that’s so gross. Stephen, can you believe this?” In reply, Stephen shook his head and smirked slightly.

“Okay, don’t get me wrong, I hate all of you, and after this, we’re not gonna be all buddy-buddy, alright? But there’s no other way to answer your questions, so you’re gonna get the truth.” The Avengers nodded, but Steve looked a little sad that Tony would’ve lied to them for any other situation. “Hey FRIDAY, can you get Piper to come up here for a minute?”

“Of course Boss.”

Then they waited.

— — —

Piper had been in the lab working on a project for her chemistry homework when FRIDAY informed her that her dad was asking for her in the common room.

Usually, if her dad needed something, he’d either text her or come find her himself, so she drew the conclusion that he was in trouble. Maybe it was rogues, they probably were doing something evil to him, and they were gonna kill him and Doctor dad and leave her alone.

Maybe she was in trouble… She gasped at the thought, and her frantic walk slowed down slightly. But why would she be in trouble? Would it be that time she’d said she was going to the library but had gone to MJ’s house? Or maybe when she had built a fully functioning mini chainsaw at school and had gotten told off for ‘endangering fellow students’. To be fair, yes chainsaws were dangerous, but she was sensible enough to not let her friends get hurt.

It was at this point that Piper realised she had stopped walking altogether. Her mind went back to her earlier conclusion of her dads being in danger, so she started running - she was spider-girl, she could save them, right?

— — —

Back in the common room, Piper still hadn’t shown up, and the awkward silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

“So, guys, I wasn’t really here at the start so I don’t know what's up… You know, what are we talking about?” They all looked at Scott, and Steve started to open his mouth to explain the situation, but he was interrupted by Piper running into the room.

— — —

She assessed the room and decided that though her dads weren’t in danger then, something might change. That only left her being in trouble. She’d learned that it was better to straight up apologise, because then she wouldn’t be in trouble for lying.

“Daddy! I’m so so so sorry, I promise I won’t ever do it again. You see, we were just making these little remote control cars in physics right, and Ned and I had finished, so Mr Wilson was like, ‘oh go ahead and make something else’, so I was like, let’s make a chainsaw - cause they’re kind of cool. The mechanics - I mean, not the danger part, but of course when lumberjacks use them they’re fine, cause they’re trained at lumberjack school, yeah. Wait, is that a thing? Lumberjack school… can I go? That’d be so cool, Piper Parker the lumberjack.” She did jazz hands. “Anyways, I made my little chainsaw, and it was only a little one, like if one chainsaw met another one and they had a baby - this would be it. So I showed Ned and MJ, they both thought it was really cool - but when Mr Wilson saw it, he said it was dangerous so I had to dismantle it and make something else. I made a paper plane! Don’t worry though, I didn’t get detention! So my record is still spotless!” The jazz hands came back, but this time, Piper was panting from exhaustion.

“Piper… that is not what we called you up here to talk about - but you and I will be having a talk about making chainsaws at school. Seriously? A chainsaw?” Stephen shook his head in disbelief, then caught his husband giving the girl a thumbs up of approval. He glared at him, and when Tony saw this, he fake frowned at the girl and said in a ‘responsible’ voice, “Yes, I also would like to talk to you about making chainsaws at school. Weapons are dangerous, and you could’ve hurt someone. However, I am very proud of your mechanical ski- argh Stephen stop!” He’d been cut off by Stephen cutting him in the head with a cushion.

Steve coughed, reminding the family they were still there. “So, can you explain now?”

“Okay, Piper, the Avengers here think that I am cheating on Mama bear here… with you.”

Piper took the information in, her eyes were wide in disbelief, then she turned around and made loud gagging noises. “Ewwwww, that’s so gross. Da-Mr Stark is my mentor, he teaches me mechanics and stuff - but not chainsaws, that was all me!” She exclaimed proudly.

Throughout this, Clint’s face had gone red again, he was unable to reign himself in any longer, and in his anger, he shouted out “You can’t seriously expect us to believe this, we have evidence that you two are together. Stark, you have a room called the playroom - that’s where you bring her and ‘play’ with her, you tried some weird sex experiment on her - and she was unable to walk for two days, she calls you daddy, you two were talking about having sex in the kitchen, and she is always here. That is not fucking normal for a ‘mentor’ and his ‘student’, or whatever you two call yourselves. It is gross, and wrong. She isteenager, and you are a fully grown adult, with a boyfriend - you should be able to see how wrong this is. If you don’t stop this, we will call up someone to make you see how wrong this is.”

Tony’s face lost all the amusement it had shown previously, he stood up, dangerously calm and walked towards Clint. “What gives you the right to come into my home, threaten my family, then demand things to go your way? I don’t like you, right now I despise you.” He pointed at Clint and carried on, “Piper is my daughter, I have raised her since she was a child, and I love her with my whole heart. Stephen is my husband, I would never cheat on him - even the thought of it is disgusting. But what is more disgusting than that, is the fact that you think you know everything. I have a playroom because my daughter is a child, children have playrooms, the ‘weird sex experiment’ was to do with an engineering project the two of us were working on, she calls me daddy because I am her father. Piper’s girlfriend was over one day, and the two got a little carried away in the kitchen, so I was telling her off for basically having sex in the public kitchen, and she lives here. So would you kindly fuck off and leave me and my family alone.”

The red flush of anger in Clint’s face had changed to a deep pink blush of embarrassment. “I’m so sorry Tony, I just got so carried away, you know I have children and just the thought of them being stuck in a situation where they were in trouble with someone older, it’s not a nice thought.” Getting no response from the man, Clint turned and walked to the lift, head down.

He waited at the door for the others to apologise, and eventually, they all crowded into the lift, and they went back down to their floor.

— — —

One they had all gone, Piper turned to her dad, “aww, dad I love you too! That was so cute, also why would they think that - it’s so gross. You know what, I know what will cheer you guys up! Ice cream and TV, am I right… or am I right.” She grinned, then walked over to the freezer and took out three tubs of ice cream, then got two spoons and one fork (she eats ice cream with a fork because it’s easier when it’s cold - don’t judge her, just let her be) and returned to her dads. “Any suggestions for what to watch? I was thinking a movie or something, what do you guys think?”

“Piper, I haven’t forgotten about the chainsaw, you know.”

“… Oh, we can talk about that later.”

“No, now.”

“Later, after the movie, I promise.”

“We watch the movie later, we talk about the chainsaw now. Tony help me, we need to talk about her building weapons at school. It’s not a habit she needs.”

“Okay, but maybe after the movie, we promise…”

“God, fine! After the movie, you too are so annoying.”

“Yeah, but you married me, and adopted her, so jokes on you.”

Tony leaned over a kissed Stephen on the cheek, he high-fived Piper, then the family settled down to watch the same The Empire Strikes Back - and even though they had watched it the day before, and Piper knew all the lines, they had smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're done! This has taken waaay too much time to finish, I didn't really have a clear plan for this so I apologize if some of it doesn't make much sense. 
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think.
> 
> Aves xx


End file.
